


loving care

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: writober2018 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Smooching, Writober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: The young man was all spread out on the mattress without grace, arms hugging the pillow tightly, back curving enticingly and revealing two cute dimples right before the beginning of the alluring roundness of his fleshy bottom, partly covered by the crumpled sheets.That beautiful, naked creature had only one thing on, and it was a ring.





	loving care

**Author's Note:**

> Breakfast + Wind (red list) for #6-7 Writober 2018

Soft sheets.

Chirping birds.

Rustling of leaves.

A mild breeze blew in from the window, ruffling the blankets and caressing the naturally warm skin of the body still laying on the bed fast asleep. It was a sight to behold, really. The young man was all spread out on the mattress without grace, arms hugging the pillow tightly, back curving enticingly and revealing two cute dimples right before the beginning of the alluring roundness of his fleshy bottom, partly covered by the crumpled sheets.

That beautiful, naked creature had only one thing on, and it was a ring.

Levi sighed, heart beating steadily at a slightly accelerated rhythm. He stood at the foot of the bed in nothing but a loose pair of sweatpants, a tray full of pastries, sugar cubes, hot milk, coffee and a humble little bouquet made of three flowers in his hands, brought in their room by the room service of the hotel where they were spending the first days of their honeymoon. He wanted to surprise his husband - _husband_ , it had a certain ring to it, captivating and powerful, almost overwhelming in its being  _real_ \- with breakfast in bed, a vice of Eren Levi rarely allowed in their apartment, but all he managed to do was thank the maid for taking his early request and walk toward the bed again.

The vision of his handsome husband left him smitten and staring, uncaring of the hot drinks or the food he was carrying. He was so beautiful -too much, really, how could Levi hope to live a long life beside him without dying of exposure to perfection?

Ah, now he was being silly. Eren definitely rubbed it off on him over the years.

He tried to come to his senses again, shaking his head and walking to his side of the bed to put the tray down on the bedside table and climb on the mattress. He approached to young man slowly, tenderly brushing his hair off his face and laying down next to him, the soft puffs of his breath tickling Levi’s nose.

He smiled and sighed again.

“Eren” he whispered, hand still caressing his cheek and threading between his locks.

“Eren, love. Wake up.”

A cute humming sound came out of Eren’s slightly parted lips, head dipping more into the pillow and shoulders raising a bit before stilling again.

Levi cackled, well aware of how far from a morning person Eren was. Still, it was nine in the morning and they had a program to uphold.

“Come on, wake up.”

“Mmh, ‘ive min’tss m’re” the other mumbled incomprehensibly, rolling on his back and kicking part of the sheets covering him, revealing the smooth skin of his waist and upper tights, his morning wood peeping from under the cover.

Levi inhaled sharply, memories of the previous night dancing in his mind and giving him goose bumps. Looking at Eren’s body hungrily, he wondered if those plans could sustain a little delay, after all.

He leaned on an elbow and put a hand on his husband’s chest, thumbs moving in little circles on his skin. He got closer until his mouth was near his ear and whispered: “I really want to suck you off.”

Eren hummed again, but this time it was closer to a moan. A devious smile adorned Levi’s mouth. He nipped at his earlobe, while his hand traveled down Eren’s torso and abdomen, teasing his waistline and inner tight but never letting his eyes leave his face.

The young man’s cheeks were turning red by the seconds, lips and eyelids held tightly close, as in concentration.

When Levi’s hand brushed his arousal, a little, real moan made his way out of Eren’s throat, eyelids blinking open groggily and chin titling up in confusion.

The older man bit his lip, trying to stifle a laugh, and removed his hand.

“Good morning, Sleeping Booty.”

Eren groaned, turning on his side and facing Levi, cracking one eye open before closing it again and moving closer to wrap himself all over the other man, nudging at his chest with a satisfied smile.

“Mmh, morning husband” he replied, giggling at his own words.

Levi laughed a bit, heart clenching and beating loudly, arms sliding up to hug Eren tightly.

“Are you going to fall asleep again?”

“Yes, please.”

“Then no surprise for you.”

That seemed to pick up his interest.

He lifted his head and planted his chin on Levi’s chest, turquoise eyes wide open and glowing in sleepy joy.

“A surprise?” he enquired curiously, voice still a bit husky.

“Yup. Let me go? So I can show you.”

Pouting in thought, he snapped forward, planting a kiss on his startled lips before retreating and turning again on his back, hands on his lap, waiting patiently. Levi rolled his eyes up, sitting on the bed and scooting back, closer to the bedside table.

Eren’s gaze followed him, and when he noticed the tray full of flowers, sweets and two thermoses, sleep seemed the last thing on his mind. He sat up and crawled toward him, swinging unsteady for a second before stopping on his knees next to Levi, distractingly naked.

“Levi, that’s-“

Levi’s focus snapped back on Eren’s face, whose eyes were still trailed on the tray.

“Breakfast”

“I can see that, babe, but it’s food. On the sheets. You hate it, dear husband.”

“And you love it, so shut up and eat.”

Eren fixed him with an amazed stare. Then, a shiny smile spread all over his lips, cheeks and irises, making him sparkle in happiness and astonished delight. He got on all fours and swung a leg over Levi’s, settling on his lap and throwing his arms around his neck, stuffing his face with little kisses.

“This is why I love you, you’re so considerate of me, I feel like the luckiest husband in the world!”

Levi circled his waist and moved him flush against his body, enjoying the attention and feeling pride bloom in his chest.

“You really like that word, uh?” he asked, rhetorically, leaning back heavily against the comfy bedpost, while Eren’s lips nipped playfully at the skin of his neck. Levi purred, pleased, drawing little squiggles on his sides.

“You just noticed? I’ve been waiting forever to call you like that, I’m going to say it as many times as I need to until reality sets in.  _Husband_.”

He was more than okay with that.

After Eren calmed down, they started eating… or, well, feeding each other. Eren’s request, and Levi, who normally wouldn’t even think of bringing food to bed because  _there was a room for that, no need to use that where they slept, too,_ let alone take food from someone eles’s fingers,seemed a bit too enthusiastic to please him.

The older man took his black coffee and Eren filled his cappuccino with sugar cubs, sipping it with a satisfied moan before taking another pastry between his fingers and placing it on Levi’s lips, waiting for him to open his mouth and take it in, never leaving Eren’s gaze on his.

It was strangely erotic and definitely intimate, tender even.

It took a couple of pastries more for Eren to notice the flowers.

His glare sharpened and then widened, eyes turning to regard Levi with a touched expression before picking up the flowers and bringing them to his nose, inhaling and then looking them with rapt attention.

“I can’t believe you did this.”

“I asked Carla for help, I’m not sure if they’re the same ones, but I remembered their meaning-“

“It’s them” Eren said, abruptly, voice shaking and breaking at the end, eyelids blinking fast to not let tears form and drop down.

Oh, his emotional, beautiful husband.

Carla worked at a flower shop, and Eren used to help her out when he was younger. Their first meeting was as seller and customer, and for Levi it was like love at first sight. His purpose back then had been to buy a bouquet for the birth of Erwin and Marie’s first child, his friend having forgotten to retire it in the rush and anxiety of the delivery.

From that moment on, he kept going back there and make up festivities and birthdays, just to have an excuse to talk and hear the cute florist’s laugh. Eren knew the reason behind their meeting -the raven haired man wasn’t exactly subtle-, and it took a couple of visits more to ask Levi out on a date.

On their first-year anniversary, Eren bought as a gift a bouquet consisting of three different kinds of flowers, and he explained their meaning to Levi, who stored the information in his mind for a future, special occasion.

That on the tray wasn’t a full, big bouquet, but just a modest bunch of three flowers: a blooming red rose, indicating  _love_ , a flashy dalia, pinky outer petals swirling toward a darker, reddish center, meaning  _gratitude_ , and an exotic alstroermeria, a colorful mix of orange shades, for  _devotion_.

That was the gift he was the proudest of, because it represented their lives and the bond they nurtured and tended, leading them to that exact moment. It was simple, but he knew it was the right one.

Eren pressed the flower to his heart, careful not to ruin them, tears streaming down freely now and hand running to wipe them off. Levi took that hand and squeezed it in his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing every knuckle.

The young man inhaled deeply, trying to steady his breath.

“You  _really_ want to piss me off, husband. What kind of honeymoon will this be if my eyes are gonna be all red and puffy?!” he whined, voice trembling with repressed giggles.

“We can stay in bed until they return to normal” he suggested, fingers touching his face and drying those tears with gentle brushes.

Eren remained silent, gazing into his eyes with such an emotional, affectionate look, love glowing right there, in those sea-green irises he so adored, that Levi thought he was going to start crying again.

“I- I love you too much to even find the right words” he admitted defeatedly, eyelids dropping and head leaning forward, forehead bumping and resting on Levi’s shoulder. The older man held him in his arms, face turning slightly and mouth kissing his hair lovingly.

“I think we’re past words, now. Except one, maybe,  _husband_.”

“Uuh” Eren nudged at him with his nose against his collarbone, lips following soon after and leaving little, joyful kisses.

“It sounds good, doesn’t it?”

Levi sniggered at that bashful claim, the hidden request of confirmation making him squeeze Eren a bit more.

“Yeah, it really does.”


End file.
